


Indecent Proposal

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Challenge word:-claim, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sally the barmaid wants two for the price of one, but Sam's not up for it! gen.





	Indecent Proposal

Sam was tired and aching from the day's hunt, yet there was Dean hitting on the busty bargirl as if he'd been lounging in bed instead of wrestling with a nest of pissed vamps.

It seemed Dean thrived on decapitation, and not only that, Sam sighed, as he watched Dean flirt his ass off.

 

With surprise, Sam saw the blonde wink at him, while his brother turned to cast him a thoughtful glance, then saunter over.

 

"You see Sally back there?" Dean asked. "Uh, she kinda likes you. Hell knows why! And she wondered if you'd be up for it?"

"You're joking? You're actually asking me this? A threesome!" Sam squeaked in disbelief.

 

Dean shrugged.

" Claim's you're cute, and look like a lost puppy over here by yourself."

:

Sam's bitch-face was more than eloquent!

"I was already scarred when I walked in on you with those twins, Dean, so just the idea of having sex that involves you being anywhere in the vicinity is gonna haunt my dreams for eternity. I'm going back to the motel," Sam huffed.

"Your loss, Sasquatch. She'd have made a nice sandwich-filler."

Dean grinned as Sam stomped off, lap-top clutched to his chest.


End file.
